One Last Time
by TheWordMasterofFiction
Summary: *For the TAF Challenge* As the world reaches its end, two people reflect back on life as they venture one last time towards the inevitable.


**Hello and welcome!**

**It's been a while since my last update-I've been working on so many different things right now-but when I heard about Tune4Toons' Challenge (in which one had to write a fic involving the words "ferry, tangerine, and apocalypse"), I couldn't resist writing something! **

**The following fic is one of my deeper works, and one of my most serious. Unlike _Child's Play _(my other fic dealing with the end of the world), _One Last Time_ takes a lighter look at a dark theme in life, which is something I've always wanted to explore in writing. I've also left it a bit ambiguous in places, but a clever reader who pays close attention to detail should be able to figure out what's going on here. The end of the world takes many shapes and forms in writing, and I hope you enjoy my take on the endtimes.**

***Nintendo owns everything connected to SSB***

* * *

They stood together on the deck of the sleek silvery yacht, he in his crisp black tuxedo and she in her pale orange gown that smelled faintly of citrus blossoms. Night surrounded them, wrapping the pair in a dark blanket but failing to obscure their vision from the shining lights in the distance-lights that illuminated a city that rose majestically from the darkness. From a distance, it seemed to be a sanctuary of brilliance against the nighttime backdrop, almost like a welcoming beacon for a traveler weary of navigating the waters that surrounded it. However, the yacht was not in the process of approaching the city-in fact, it was slowly moving away from the lights and tall buildings that scraped the heavens, and instead was heading off into the shadowy darkness that the city kept at bay. Most would not dare to sail such unexplored waters on a night as pleasant as this, but this was no ordinary night, nor was this any ordinary trip into the darkness.

"You seem troubled, my dear-I apologize if what I told you has upset you."

The woman glanced down at her hands in shy surprise, having barely spoken since boarding the ship. "I'm fine...just reflecting on life, I suppose."

Although she didn't look at him, she knew the man was smiling at her response. "How interesting. I have to admit, you've handled everything quite well so far- my previous passengers aren't usually as calm as this."

"It's hard to be if this day came as a surprise, but I knew this would happen one day. There's no use getting upset over the inevitable." Fixing her eyes on the city, she pushed a lock of golden hair from her eyes as she sighed. "I do wish that I could have at least said goodbye to him first."

"Ah, love. Such a trivial thing," the man replied with bitterness. "I don't understand how humanity can think of a love for another more valuable than their own lives. I've had passengers tell me before of all the loves they've had, and every time the story ends the same with broken hearts and unwhispered farewells."

"Yes," the woman smiled with longing, "but you don't understand: to love is to live. When you love someone, you feel as though you are truly alive, and you would do anything to keep that person safe, even if it meant sacrificing yourself for them."

A rich laugh echoed through the night. "Oh, is that so? Well, that explains all those lovesick customers I've had over the years. Poor fools-they'd truly follow their loved ones to the grave."

The two lapsed back into silence for a few moments, before the woman quietly asked, "How much time is left?"

Pulling a silver pocket watch out, the man examined it and answered, "Just about five minutes."

"So it all comes to a close in five minutes?"

"Yes. All things have to end sometimes-that's how new things come about, you know." As an afterthought, the man muttered, "Besides, it's good to have one last customer before it all ends."

"You mean you won't be able to take the others?"

"I can only ferry one at a time-the rest will be taken at once. No need to draw it all out anyways. Don't panic though: you'll be able to greet them when they arrive on the other side."

"They're going to be upset though...I just hope he's not angry at me for..."

"Leaving him?" The man seemed surprised and leaned against the metal railing that kept him from falling into the shadowy waters. "Tell me, what type of person is he?"

With a smile flashing faintly over her lips, she thought about his question. "He's a good man-hard-working, friendly, and above all else, courageous. If anyone was in trouble, he would drop everything he was doing and help in any way he could. So many times in my life he was there for me when I was in trouble-he'd do whatever it took to guarantee my safety. I loved him with everything I had, and I know he loved me the same way."

Her words seemed to strike a nerve in the man, as he let a smile swoop over his face before pulling his face back into an expressionless mask. "If he is everything you say he is, then he's not angry at you for leaving him. Upset that you left so soon, perhaps, but not angry."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Giving her a second glance, he walked away from the railing as the woman thought about his words, toying with a square of her orange gown. "I have a question," she said aloud.

"Ask away," the man called from behind her.

"Why this dress? It's beautiful, but I never wore this at any time in my life...so why now?"

There was the clink of glass, and the sound of a champagne bottle being uncorked as the man returned to her side and handed her a glass. "I've never enjoyed seeing people wear dark colors in my job-this is a time of sadness, but it's also a time of happiness. Your journey's nearly complete, and soon all your hard work will pay off."

Watching as he topped off her glass with golden, bubbling champagne, she raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Why the champagne?"

"I think that we should have a little bit of celebration before the world ends."

"I'll drink to that." Taking a sip, she let the bubbles and alcohol sweep over her tongue in a harmonious dance. "That's an interesting taste-is it orange?"

"Close-tangerine."

"Tangerine?"

"It's a strange fruit to pick, but I think it symbolizes life. It's bubbly, sweet, full of energy-it lifts you up inside. Sure, sometimes it may have its sour moments, but overall you remember the taste for its positive notes. The same can be said of life: in the end, we don't remember everything that's gone wrong, we remember everything that's gone _right_."

She glanced at her companion in surprise. "I never thought you would be so philosophical."

"I'm apparently full of surprises." Giving his pocket watch one last glance, the man sighed. "We're almost to the other side...last time I'll ferry people between here and there, I'm afraid. Only one minute left."

"How time flies," the woman remarked sadly, then added as an afterthought, "Thank you, by the way."

"Thank me? Whatever for?"

"For being here when the world ends."

"It's my job, Miss Toadstool...but you're welcome. Now, watch-this is a scene you will only see once in a lifetime."

At that moment, a brilliant flash lit up the city, casting a white glow over the two people on the silver yacht. The city shuddered once, then seemed to explode outward, as buildings fell without a sound and clouds of dust were kicked up into the air. Thousands of shards of glass reflected the explosion's light, shining like stars that had come down from the sky to walk amidst the chaos. It was a terrible sight of destruction, but also somewhat beautiful, for amid the end, amid the destruction and apocalyptic forces and the letting go, there was acceptance. Nothing could stop this. The end had come.

As the boat sailed into the darkness and vanished from sight, Death poured himself another glass of champagne, and bid a silent farewell to life on Earth.


End file.
